


Babysitters Club

by Rhea4107



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Classification AU, Corporal Punishment, Depressed Harry, Diapers, Fluff, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry learns to love himself, Little Harry Potter, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, bottles, caregiver everyone else, dont be fooled, non sexual infantalism, theres plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea4107/pseuds/Rhea4107
Summary: Harry is finally eighteen years old, and is back at Hogwarts to repeat the last year of schooling. Most students are able to be classified by their fifth year, but due to the extremely stressful situation Harry was under, he hasn’t presented until now. Most of the world is made up of alpha, beta, omega, caregiver and little. Most alphas are also caregivers by default. Littles are extremely rare, and represent a pure and young soul, which is why Harry is completely confused when he gets classified. He was Harry Potter, why was he shoved into this sudden one percent of the population?ORHarry realizes he is little, and now must fight against the demons in his head, along with the overly concerned caregiver friends, who seem to insist on babying him, despite his very nice asking.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 431





	1. Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixie/gifts).



Welcome to the start of the journey! The first chapter to this story will be posted the 26th, so stay tuned! But in the meantime, here's some backround information that you probably need to understand the story!

-Harry is finally eighteen years old, and is back at Hogwarts to repeat the last year of schooling. Most students are able to be classified by their fifth year, but due to the extremely stressful situation Harry was under, he hasn’t presented until now. Most of the world is made up of alpha, beta, omega, caregiver and little. Most alphas are also caregivers by default. Littles are extremely rare, and represent a pure and young soul, which is why Harry is completely confused when he gets classified. He was Harry Potter, why was he shoved into this sudden one percent of the population?

-Caregivers have extremely painful instincts and will be in distress if they are unable to care for a little in distress.

-Unlike omegas who can often repress heats and scents by the use of suppressors, this is an extremely difficult task for littles. Impossible really. They can’t really mask their scent unless they are wearing an item of a caregiver. Their body starts to kick in and display more childlike traits when the person believes they are in a safe place and not in imminent danger.

-Littles get extremely distressed when not properly cared for. They get sick and weak, and their eyes flash purple when they are near the end of their sanity. Everyday tasks become harder, and it would be as if a new weight was being added to their shoulders everyday.

-While the other classifications are but mere chance, becoming little have to do with childhood, and how one grew up. If they weren’t able to get the proper love and care growing up, it determines their classification. Unless the person is able to get help from a friend or peer, they will most likely end up as a little.

-Harry spent his entire life going through pain and stressful encounters, and just shrugs it off, mind immediately jumping to block it off. But now that the danger is over, and there's no villain to fight, he’s left with nothing but his thoughts. He becomes a danger to himself, ridiculing himself for having such stupid needs and wants, and trying to push off these bad memories once more, but nothing seems to be working.  
As a child, Harry was starved and neglected, never able to have a childhood for himself as he constantly sacrificed himself for the good of the people. Sure, he’s always wondered what it was like to be loved, but he wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon.


	2. Chapter One

Oh Harry. You really must be the world's biggest mistake. A no good screw up that only causes problems. Atleast, that’s what the boy who lived was telling himself as he sat crumpled next to a toilet, The day's contents now wasted as they sat in the bottom of the bowl. Harry’s chest was heaving heavily, beads of sweat falling down his face as he wished for this moment to be over. What could possibly be worse than spewing your guts at two in the morning when you had a full day of classes tomorrow? After the war, all seventh year students were invited to return to school so they’d be ready to join the working wizard society. It was currently the middle of November, and classes were in full swing. Harry almost felt out of place with how peaceful everyone was. There was no strange quest he had to go on, no villains to fight, no people to help. He was now, just plain and simple Harry. If he was being honest, it had worried him. His whole life was spent anxiously waiting for the next event to happen, afraid to let people too close, because anyone could have been planning to hurt him. But now, there was no threat. No bad guys to take down, and nobody to help. Leaving Harry just as useless as he felt. Who was he if he wasn’t someone the people needed. 

Harry brought his elbow up to his face, and gave a rough cough to the inside of his arm. There must have been some intense bug going around. He’s never quite felt like this before. HIs head was dizzy, his body was too hot, he was dizzy- and now he smelled weird? He managed to drag his head all the way up as the smell hit his nose, almost making him puke up the very little he had left. No… This couldn’t be really happening to him, could it? Most people present around the age of fifteen! He was far too old now! But no, the faint smell of lavender and baby powder was coming from him. It was too light to notice it right away, or tell which direction it was coming from, but Harry knew it was definitely from him. He had thought the “little” classification was a myth! Most students ended up as Alphas or Betas, Harry just had to get the most useless classification of them all, didn’t he? His head gave a painful throb and he laid down on the floor, resting his forehead on the cool tiles down below. Maybe this was all some sort of sick joke? Or some third year had presented and was now stinking the place up so badly it had made its way to the bathrooms using the vents. 

He was yanked from his thoughts by a sudden knock on the door, just loud enough for Harry to hear. “Harry, are you alright in there? It’s been nearly an hour. Should I call the nurse?” Harry wanted to scream out a protest or offer reassurance; anything but his poor throat refused to grant his wish. Ron whispered something softly under his breath when he was met with no answer, and the door swung open. “Damn, you look like shit.” He went to Harry’s side and pressed a hand to the smaller males forehead. “And you’re all sweaty. Have you had a shower yet mate?” 

How had Ron not smelled what Harry had a minute ago? He was classified as a caregiver, he should have had a higher sensitivity for that sort of thing. Ron flushed the toilet and bent down, picking Harry up with ease, Harry’s arm now slung over his shoulder with most of his weight on the redhead. It seemed as soon as their bodies touched the sickness had left Harry's body. His head was clearer, and his stomach was no longer trying to make its way out of his throat. Ron dragged Harry back to their beds, bringing Harry to his own bed. “It’s closer.” Was the only response Ron gave when met with Harry’s confused look. “I’ll bring you to the nurse tomorrow, right? It’s a bit too late now.” 

“No Ron, I’m fine really.” Harry had never realized how nice Ron had smelled before. Like a warm sort of spice that made Harry’s insides squirm, and make him want to squeeze in close. What the hell was wrong with him? He made a move to get off of the bed, but as soon as he was standing and away from that addicting scent, his body was swaying and he was tipping forward. 

“We’re going.” Ron grabbed Harry’s hand and yanked him back on the bed, pulling his body and yanking covers until Harry was comfortably nested. “But Ron!-” Harry sat up and tried to shove the covers off, but his hand was met with a sharp slap, his head going up as he stared at Ron in disbelief. Ron didn’t even seem a bit remorseful as he shoved Harry back into the sheets, tucking him in a bit feverishly now. “I said what I said Harry, don’t try to fight with me and go to sleep.” The smell of spice seemed to get stronger now, but it brought Harry a certain peace that he didn’t believe was possible. Ron grabbed Harry’s chin and tilted his face up, forcing the two to have a very awkward moment of eye contact. Ron seemed to be searching for something, his own face inching far too close as he looked the man over. “Is there something you’re not telling me Harry?” 

What was Ron on about? Maybe he was the sick one with how clingy he was acting. “Um. No Ron, nothing that I can think of.” Ron’s eyes narrowed and he lifted an eyebrow, filling Harry with a sudden nervousness as he tried to tear his head away from Rons grip, but the teen remained firm. Since when did Ron act like this? Like some stern father? And why did Harry feel like the naughty child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

“And if there was anything important happening, you’d tell me right away? You know I’m here for you Harry, right? And that no matter what was going on I’d be here to help you. Tell me you understand.” Harry tried to pull his head away again, but was met with the same failed result. He gave a huff, teeth anxiously chewing on his lip. “Yes Ron, I understand. Now bugger off, alright?” Ron let him go and flopped to the side, giving a far too loud yawn, releasing a bit of tension from the atmosphere. “Just making sure Harry, You’ve always been too hard headed. Shake me when you wake up, got it? I’ll take you down to the infirmary then.” 

Harry woke up early that next morning, and slided out from the covers as quietly as he could have. Ron must’ve confused Harry for a Teddy bear, because he was squeezed just a bit too tightly to the caregivers chest. Thank Merlin Ron was such a heavy sleeper, otherwise his cover would have been blown. As soon as he left the cocoon of comfort, a small jolt of pain ran through him, but not as bad as it was the day before. Just a dull and annoying thump in the back of his head. So far he had managed to make it all year without going to the infirmary, and he didn’t need a trip there to spark his bad luck. That strange lavender scent seemed to be back, but Harry ignored it. Please let that smell be from someone else, please let Harry be normal for once. 

The Common room, and dining hall seemed to be empty for the most part. Just a few spirits followed him around, and Harry did his best to ignore them. He wasn’t always so rude to them, but the way they whispered about him and threw him pitying stares made his blood run cold. “Are you lost?” The voice seemed to be coming from a young looking woman, and the water an illusion of water seemed to be dripping off of her, it was most likely that this ghost had drowned. 

“Who’s lost? Me?” The ghost nodded her head and Harry could only roll his eyes, walking past the ghost and towards the tables, grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in his pocket. When she followed him, Harry glared and snapped, “Go do something else and leave me alone will you?” The spirit just shook her head. “Now, there’s no need to be so cranky little one-” 

“Little one!- What the absolute hell!-” 

“But you’re not supposed to be up and about all by yourself. The castle can be extremely dangerous. I’ll just stay with you until your caregiver shows up.” 

“What are you on about! I don’t have a bloody caregiver, and I’m not some useless litte!” Harry's face was now covered in a terrible blush. He had to get out of here before this loudmouth let everyone in the school know of his new problem. He shoved a muffin in his mouth and quickly made his way over to the doors, heading down the hall. The woman seemed insistant to track his every move, and if Harry could, he would be hexing her with everything he had. 

“Ah, you must be a late presenter! How wonderful! Nothing wrong with being a little you know, They’re all so precious and cute and-” Damn it, this wasn’t the time. People were starting to leave their rooms, and he really didn’t want to have a run in with Ron. “Hey! Are you even listening to me? Come on, you need to get to the nurse!” Again with the stupid nurse? The pounding in his head seemed to get even louder, making Harry stumble back a few steps. “Didn’t they teach you anything in primary school? Anyone that is newly presented has to report to the infermintory or- Hey! Where are you going!?” 

Harry was running as fast as his legs could take him. He had to get out of here, he couldn’t deal with this! Why couldn’t he be a normal teenager with normal interests. His body felt so tense and shaky, he feared he’d break down into hysterics as soon as he stopped running. He didn’t want to be dependent on anyone. He wanted to be an auror and start a family with Ginny! Stupid littles can’t do that. They’re no better than babies that need a humiliating amount of attention. And all because he may have had a rocky childhood. Well so what. Lots of people have gone through the same things as he has, so why is his body treating the stress this way. Harry finds himself on top of the astronomy tower, and on the small balcony. He just wanted a moment to himself. But when did Harry ever get his way? 

“Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing out here, it’s absolutely freezing!” Ron yanked off his own sweater and put it over Harry’s head, curing his headache, but not the stinging in his eyes. “I told you to wake me up this morning Harry, what part of that did you not understand! Now come on, we have to get you back inside.” 

“No Ron please, Can I stay out here for just a bit longer?” Harry’s voice was cracking with desperation, bottom lip trembling as he tried to restrain himself. 

“Harry don’t-” Ron took in a deep breath and grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him into a firm hug. “I know it's all scary right now baby, but everything will be okay. Right now we have to get to Madam Pomfrey. Your scent is all over the castle and is driving everyone in there mad-”

“But I don’t want to be little Ron!” He shoved Ron back, foot stomping against the floor. He didn’t want to be a little, but here he was throwing a fit like a toddler. Ron closed his eyes, fists clenched to his sides. 

“Harry, you’re my best friend, and I’d never do anything to hurt you, but all of my instincts are telling me to put you in check, and carry you all the way down myself. Please don’t make me do that to you. Just come on, take my hand.” 

“No Ron! Fuck you! I don’t-” Harry was suddenly in Rons arms, and thrown over his shoulder. Harry wiggled and kicked, and even scratched at Ron’s back before he got his friend to react. Ron lifted Harry off of his shoulder, and just when he thought he was about to get his way, he was shoved over Ron’s extended knee, his other leg kneeling down for balance. “Ron what the hell are you doing, let me up already!” 

“I really hate to do this is the middle of the corridor Harry.” Ron's hand snapped down and made contact with Harry’s wiggling bottom, causing the little to tense up and give a startled groan. “But your emotions are all over the place. I won’t be very harsh, I promise.” Two more hits rained down in quick succession right where ass met thigh. “Did you know that when Littles act out, that’s them begging for help? To be taken in hand.” His hand seemed to be going at a steady rhythm, each hit seemed to bring out a whine or soft whimper from Harry. “And that’s why we’re going down there Harry. Pomfrey is the only one who can really explain that sort of thing to you. Now are you willing to go now or should I continue?” 

Harry was shaking with tears now, his face red and blotchy. “Please Ron, up.” 

“Good boy.” Ron helped Harry up, and brought him in for another hug, wiping away the few stray tears that fell down his face. “I know it hurts, baby I know. But I just want to keep you safe, okay? So let me do what I do best.” He grabbed Harry’s hand and started to lead him down the halls. And Harry supposed he felt just a bit safer. It’d hurt to sit for the next hour, but Ron still treated Harry like a person that was valued and deserving of love. Ron didn’t seem to care that girls were looking at the pair funny as they walked. He didn’t care when younger boys started to poke and tease at them as they walked. He only cared about keeping Harry safe and healthy. Making him the first unofficial member of the babysitters club. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite authors, "siriuslyuptonogood", I love them and they have amazing works that I have been addicted to since forever. Go give them some love!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry that this took a bit longer than expected to get out there. Thank you all for your wonderful comments, they encourage me to try and push these chapters out faster! I am also in search of a beta reader, so in interested, please let me know in the comments down below! Love you babies!

“Alright, I have Harry now Ron, would you mind stepping out of the room for me?” Madam Pomfrey was rummaging about in a medkit, pulling out a few choice implements and setting it down on a tray. Ron didn’t move from his spot, only gave Harry’s hand a firm squeeze. “Mr.Weasley. I have it from here. Now don’t you have a class to attend? Get to it.” 

“But Madam Pomfrey-” 

“To class Mr.Weasley. He should be by soon enough.” 

Ron gave a sigh and patted Harry on the shoulder, his mind seeming to have some sort of inner conflict with himself. It looked like he wanted to say something, but Pomfrey was quick to shoo him out the door. “Alright Harry, what seems to be the problem this time?” This time? Was he really in here that much? Although she meant it to be teasing, it felt more like a stab to the chest. Play it cool Harry! That shouldn’t upset you, You’re being far too sensitive. 

“I’ve just been having a few head pains-” 

“Head Pain?! Dear god Harry, why haven’t you told anyone sooner? Is your scar acting up again? How could voldemort-” 

“No! It’s not my scar! Just plain and normal head pains. You know, the kind that everyone gets.” Pomfrey took a deep breath, hand over her heart. “Sorry dear, I just... “ She glanced around the room awkwardly before gesturing to Harry to continue. “What else is wrong?” 

“I’m not sure, I think I had some form of the fever last night. I was really dizzy and sick and it just kept on getting worse and worse! It didn’t even stop until Ron walked in. Ron thinks it might have something to do with my classification, but i’m far too old for that, right?- Well past the age of getting some new class?” 

Promfry seemed startled for a moment before she gave a small laugh, making Harry want to curl up in a pit of embarrassment. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know any of this stuff. “Harry dear, unfortunate things just have a way of finding you, don’t they?” What was that supposed to mean? “I think your friend may be right, now let’s run a few tests, shall we?” 

“Do we really have to, Madam? I Wouldn’t want to waste any time of yours, you probably have a lot of other things to get done!” 

“Nonsense Harry. I’m surprised the people you live with didn’t get you tested sooner. That’s borderline neglectful.” Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh, but his reaction was short due to the glare that was sent his way. If she considered that, ‘neglectful’, then she probably wouldn’t have the proper words to describe their usual treatment of him. 

“Is there something you haven’t been telling us Harry? What is your homelife like?” She pulled out a small vial and held to Harry’s lips with a soft order to drink. He turned his head away and his face scrunched up at the smell of it. “It’s just a classification potion Harry, I promise. You can’t leave here today without drinking it.” Harry’s head was tipped back and he found the bitter tasting potion slide down his throat. Whatever. He wasn’t too worried. He was too old to be classified now, it would probably mark him off as a neutral. “Harry? If you could answer my question for me?” 

He felt a blush rise to his face as a hand went to fiddle with the end of the sleeves to ron's sweater. “It’s really fine. We get into fights and things, but it’s nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“And what happens after you get into these fights Harry? How do they punish you?” 

“Well I guess any parent would? They just lock me up in my room.” 

“They lock you in there Harry?” Promfry bit her lip and sat down, suddenly taking on a nonchalant attitude. “I bet they lock you up there for days on end huh? I hate it when parents do that.” 

So it wasn’t too odd? That made Harry relax and offer her a weak smile, nodding his head in agreement. “It’s bad, but I’d take that over whatever else they had up their sleeve.” 

Promfry returned the smile, and Harry just took it as reassurance, not noticing the deep worry schooled in her features. “Especially when you’re left with nothing to eat. Quite awful isn’t it?” Harry quickly nodded in agreement. And here he was thinking his aunt and uncle were something out of the ordinary. The way Promfry was talking made it seem common. 

“Yes! And the only times I would be allowed out would be to make meals, and even though I made the entire thing, they’d only allow me the leftovers. Merlin forbid I tried to sneak something, Vermin always had a strange skill with the belt.” 

The woman gave a small gasp and Harry froze, eyes squeezing shut. Did he say the wrong thing? Damn it Harry, stop talking about yourself so much, It’s not all about you! “Did he do that often Harry? Where did he hit you?” Harry didn’t respond, nails digging into his palm, trying to distract himself and make this overwhelmed feeling inside of him go down. “I mean, It’s okay Harry, I was simply curious is all, you’re not in any kind of trouble.” 

“I’m not? But Vermin always told me to keep my mouth shut about things like that.” 

“Well he’s not here at the moment is he? Besides, we’re just trying to pass the time for the moment. We have to wait for the potion to kick in. Now, where did he hit you Harry?” 

Harry just shrugged but no longer seemed as tense. “Wherever he could manage a hit. His belt could reach farther than his arms could, otherwise he'd just be using his fists.” He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them loosely, the end of his thumb going into his mouth. Harry always pitied himself. He always wished about being sent to another family whose voices were just a bit quieter and their hands weren’t as mean to a trembling and starving form. 

“I wish we’d known this sooner Harry. Maybe we might have been able to prevent all of this.” 

“Prevent what?” He opened his eyes only to find that the smell of a little had filled the room, and a soft glow had surrounded Harry. 

“Harry, what you went through is extreme forms of abuse. That isn’t accepted, muggle or not. And now it’s led you to becoming this! Oh- Harry I know You’ll hate what I’m about to say, but you are a little.” 

Harry let out a distressed whine, hand going up to tug at his hair, face paling. “Why were you acting like it was normal then I wouldn’t have-” 

“There was no other choice Harry! You wouldn’t have told me otherwise. It’s all going to be alright now. You should be so happy! We’ll be able to set you up in a proper home and with people that love you and will take care of you.” 

“No! I’m done being a burden to people. I just want to live and take care of myself, a normal person shouldn’t need that kinda help!” 

“You’re not normal Harry!” The nurse pried Harry’s hand away from his hair and held onto it, giving what was meant to be a reassuring squeeze. Harry just responded with a sad, broken sound, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. “It’s okay not to be normal. It’s what makes you, you Harry. Now come, let’s head over to the head master, it’s best to do this now so we can try and lessen the pains you’re going through.” 

“No.” 

“Excuse me? I wasn’t asking Harry, we must do this-” 

“I said, NO!” The room went dark as Harry’s foot stomped against the floor, a loud crashing sound came from where the nurse was once standing. The lights came back just a second later, the woman crumbled in on herself on the floor. What had happened? Accidental magic? He hadn’t had an accident like that in ages, did he hurt Madam Pomfrey? He rushed down to her side and helped her sit up, the woman's eyes snapping open with a start. “Mr.Potter? What are you doing in my office? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” 

“Y-yes madam, I was just passing by but heard a crash in here. I thought I should come by and check if you were okay. What’s the last thing you remember?” Pomfrey gave a hum and sat up on her own, moving her now shaky body to the bed. 

“Having my morning tea and then… the door opened. I can’t seem to remember anything else after that. My, must by my old age.” Harry had managed to erase her memory. He should’ve been thankful that his secret could remain intact for another day, but the bile rushing up his throat halted any celebration he would’ve thought of having. He smacked a hand over his mouth and ran out the room. He couldn’t do this anymore. He didn’t want to hurt anyone, but it seemed like that was all he was good for! Harry didn’t think he would make it, but he shoved his way into the first bathroom he saw, slamming the door open as he puked up the little breakfast he had.

“What a monster you are Harry!” An unknown voice rang out clear in his head, but Harry’s emotions were too spent to be surprised at it. He kneeled down on the cold tiled floor, pressing his forehead against it to desperately try to get rid of the pain. “All you do is want and need, and complain if you don’t get your way. No one really likes you Harry, when will you understand that?” Harry’s breath came out in short gasps, the tears freely falling down his face. “You should’ve died along with voldemort. You’re a worse monster than he was. Do you know how many people have died trying to protect you? Teddy would still have his father! The Weasleys wouldn’t be missing a son!” 

“Stop it, please stop.” His voice was hoarse as he banged his head a bit too roughly on the floor, but it did its job in making the voices vanish. He didn’t need anyone else to tell him what a waste of space he was. He didn’t need to feel sorry for himself. He should just fix the problem. He dragged himself back up and flushed the toilet quickly making his way over to the sink to try and get the taste out of his mouth. When he was rushing out of the bathroom, he ran into something firm- damnit. Something living. 

“What are you doing in the girls bathroom Potter?” Great. Malfoy. 

“Get the fuck out my way. Now.” His intention wasn’t to sound so cruel, but judging by the slack jawed expression the other gave him, it was clearly effective. 

“Potter, why do you smell like that?” Harry pushed lashed him with a mumbled, “No idea what you’re talking about.” The blonde huffed and followed after him, seeming almost concerned. “Did the chosen one finally fall into a classification? Although I’ve never smelled this one before- or seen a scent so strong, you must be some strange mutation, wouldn’t surprise me.” 

Harry’s arms shot out and shoved Draco to the floor before he could stop himself, barely holding back the need to bite the man in his rage. Bite? Really Harry? Isn’t that a bit childish? Yes, but he could care less at the moment. “I’m giving you one last bloody chance to leave me the hell alone.” Harry’s mood just seemed to be all over the place, all of these negative emotions were clumped together, making his chest tight as he yearned for release. He had to swallow past a hard lump in his throat at the look of fear he was given, turning as he briskly started to walk away. He needed to calm down, and there was still a good thirty minutes left of class. Maybe he should bug Hermione, she was probably up in the common room enjoying her one free period of the day. 

“Mione?” Harry stripped himself of Ron's jumper as soon as he entered the room, the calming magic it once had didn’t seem to be working anymore. “Yes Harry?” His friend didn’t bother to lift her head up from the chucky book she was reading, and didn’t even find it odd when Harry curled up to her side and placed his head on her shoulder. She just lifted her arm up for him to get more comfortable as she ran her fingers through his hair. He gave a small sniffle as he held back a sob of relief, all of that terrible ugly tension inside of him slowly starting to melt away. “May I borrow one of your robes please? Mine aren’t fitting too well anymore. Too big.” 

“Of course Harry, I’ll go fetch it before we leave for class, alright? Why don’t you try to lay down for a bit, Ron told me you had a bit of trouble sleeping last night.” Her hand moved to pluck the glasses off of his face and set it to the armrest. Her hand returned to the nape of his neck, giving slow and lazy motions. This was one of the many many reasons he loved Hermionie. She didn’t give him any strange looks or overbearing treatment, just the same constant affection as always. 

“Promise to wake me up?” His hand gripped the end of her robe sleeve tightly, scooting himself so close that he was halfway on her lap. Hermionie just gave a small laugh and set her book down, pulling Harry the rest of the way up and tucking his face into her neck. “Of course Harry, education is very important. Just make sure to tell me if you’re feeling ill when you wake up, I suppose we can make this day the one exception and stay like this for a little while longer.” He felt his thumb slowly start getting closer to his mouth, slipping it in, as he gave it a half hearted suckle, too sleepy to try and hold back. Hermionie gave a tsk and patted the pockets of Harry's cloak. “I thought the nurse was supposed to give you things to help after you got your classification? Where’s your soother?” She pulled out the crumbled up muffin he stuffed in there earlier and wrinkled her nose up in disgust. “Snack for later Harry?” “Mhm.” “Alright then.” Her hands were warm as they maneuvered Harry’s dead limbs out of the cloak. She patted down his pockets but was just met with more sweets and crumbled up trash. 

“Harry, where did the things the nurse give you go?” 

“Didn’t give Harry nothin.” 

“Are you sure? Harry, please tell me you actually went.” 

“Yeah huh!” he whined, his hand went up to lightly cover the girls mouth giving the quiet instruction to, “Shh peas.” 

“Oh I’m so mean aren’t I? Disturbing the baby's sleep. But your thumb is far too germy Harry, let’s just go back to the nurse and go get one, I’m sure it just slipped her mind.” 

“No!- M’ not a little mione. She said so.” 

“Oh did she? You know, I’m sure Ron would be very disappointed if he heard a certain little one was lying.” 

“No, no, no! Not lying!” He sat up head loling to his shoulder, his body telling him it was far too heavy. He just wanted to take a nap, why was mione being such a meanie and keeping him up? 

“Really? So If I went to go talk to her right now?” She hoisted Harry up in her arms and stood up with him, making her way to the door. 

“No mione! Peas!-” The waterworks started up as he tucked his face into her neck, giving sad and quiet little sobs. She sighed and started to bounce him in her hold, patting his back as she whispered soft reassurances. Harry felt deadly embarrassed but comfortable, his mind in a strange halfway point as he refused to let his mind regress completely. 

“What’s wrong with him?” A new voice entered, sounding breathless as he made his way over, placing a hand on Harry’s head as he started to pet the boy. Ron- but didn’t he have class? 

“He doesn’t want to go to the nurse.” 

“I already took him, I would think he wouldn’t want to go twice in one day.” 

“Then why doesn’t he have any of the books? No blankets, no soothers, nothing.” 

“Maybe we’re supposed to get all of that stuff for him. The school hasn’t had a little in so long, it’s not surprising that they don’t have anything on hand. Can’t you just transfigure something for him?” 

“Of course, I just thought it was a bit odd is all…” She leaned over to grab her pencil off of the table and with a quick motion of Ron’s wand it had become a soother. Hermionie brought it up to a cranky Harry’s lips, and with a soft encouragement he took it, just holding it in his mouth. 

“I thought you had class?” 

“I asked to be excused. I felt a pull in my chest- It just felt like he was distressed. Went half mad looking around for him. 

“Ron, he must've imprinted on you!” Hermionie lowered her tone at the whine Harry gave from her arms, giving his back a soft pat. “He’s really far too light… we should ask slughorn for a few potions to get him up to a healthy weight.” 

“He has so many treats in his pocket, you would think he actually ate a few of them now and again.” He ran a hand though Harry’s unkempt hair, feeling a strange urge of protectiveness sweep over him as he watched his friend sleep, suckiling at the pacifier, with one of his hands having a firm grasp on Hermione's hair. 

“I wish he could have been classified sooner.” She trailed off as she sat back on the couch, softly rubbing Harry’s back to stop his squirming. “I mean, we always knew he was little. It's always been so obvious! I just wish that he knew it. It’s probably going to be difficult. Harry always thinks he’s too much of a problem for us to handle. It scares me that he’s going to do something to hurt himself one day!”

“We’ll just try our best, yeah?” He sat down next to her, and Hermionie instantly plopped her head down on his shoulder. 

“But how are we even going to manage to take care of him? We don't have all of the same classes, and he already gets into so much trouble as it is!” 

“Hey.” Ron grabbed her chin and tilted it up, placing a kiss to her worry pressed lips. “We got this. You already made me read like a million, ‘How to care for your little books’.I’m sure the headmaster will tell us what we need to do soon enough.”

“I guess you’re right. Maybe just a little.” 

“Of course I am. Now come on, let's go lay him down and get to class. He hasn’t been sleeping too well so he’ll probably be knocked out for the next few hours.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the start of a new fic! I seem to have all this free time on my hands, and this story is extremely important to me. I feel that in this time, people need to appreciate others, and show love and support! I encourage all of you reading this to comment down below one thing you love about yourself! We may all be different, but we all deserve to love ourselves. Many of you may find yourself in Harry as this story starts, and I hope that you will learn to love and accept every unique aspect of yourself! You are worth it, and you are beautiful.


End file.
